Usuario:CM Xavi
600px Acerca de mí ¡¡Hola a todos!! Soy CM Xavi, aunque prefiero que me llaméis simplemente Xavi. Estoy en esta wiki formalmente desde octubre del 2011 (y diréis, pues la barra de arriba de tu perfil pone que desde febrero del 2009... He dicho formalmente xD). Fui nombrado administrador en enero del 2012, y posteriormente en marzo obtuve el cargo de burócrata (¿Cómo? Pues trabajando duramente y preocupándome de verdad por la wiki), aunque actualmente estoy retirado de todos mis cargos. Tras esto, junto a otros usuarios a los que les tomado aprecio, he reestructurado el wiki y ahora mismo ando desarrollándolo. Mi objetivo es crear la mayor fuente de información de la saga de Zelda en español. A pesar de ser el jefazo, soy una persona muy enrollada, y pueden contar conmigo. También estoy siempre disponible para resolver dudas o debatir sobre la saga. :P ¡¡Un saludo, y a proseguir con el trabajo para conseguir el gran objetivo!! center|600px Algunas aficiones http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120411023902/foodtest/images/d/de/Cool_rd_emote.png *Posiblemente mi mayor afición, a lo que siempre suelo dedicar mínimo 5 minutos al día, es la saga de The Legend of Zelda. He completado un total de 10 juegos de la saga, aunque puedo hablarte de cualquiera de los juegos canónicos, no en vano manejo la wiki. El juego que más me gusta es Ocarina of Time, para mi es el más épico, aunque Twilight Princess o The Wind Waker también me encantan. ^^ *Por su puesto mi música, que es todo de rock hacia arriba. Me gusta todo tipo de rock y metal (sobretodo metal alternativo). Mi grupo favorito es Green Day. Entiendo las críticas que reciben, pero me la sudan. A mí me gustan mucho, y punto. Luego escucho otros muchos grupos como System of a Down, Nirvana, Slipknot, Queen, Rammstein, Metallica, Alter Bridge, Evanescence, AC/DC y otros muchos que no tengo ganas de escribir. *Me encanta el manga y el anime. Tengo mangas para aburrir y de anime siempre que puedo estoy viendo alguna nueva serie. Mi serie favorita y de la que siempre estoy hablando es Neon Genesis Evangelion. Me encanta, es una obra maestra. Luego he visto o veo otros muchos animes, muy épicos, como Dragon Ball, One Piece, Bleach, Elfen Lied, Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Rurouni Kenshin, InuYasha, Hellsing... y mejor paro porque me va a salir una pedazo de lista. Hasta aquí las weas sobre mi que no leerá nadie. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/yugiohenespanol/es/images/9/97/Emoticon_yaoming.png ¡Usuarios sin los que esta wiki no sería lo mismo! Bueno, hay muchos usuarios que he conocido en está wiki, y que la han llenado de vida. Muchas veces, su actividad me ha motivado para seguir con mi proyecto, aquí voy a poner a los que más aprecio les tengo: * Brett: Mi hermano perdido (?) (mentira). Lo nombré administrador por sus buenas ediciones y compromiso con la wiki. Nos tratamos de muy "ponches", de hecho lo considero mi mejor amigo en Wikia, y si no hablamos por MP se acabará el mundo (everywhere). A pesar de las bromas que nos tiramos nos tenemos mucho respeto y sin duda es un usuario clave. Decimos que somos hermanos perdidos porque nuestra forma de pensar y/o actuar es casi siempre la misma. Eso solo puede indicar que fuimos separados al nacer. (?) (aliens) No hay que dudar de Brett (truestory), y mucho menos disputarle a Lucy. :yaoming: * Carlos: Penúltimo administrador que he nombrado. Sin duda es muy buen usuario, sus ediciones, la forma de revisar la wiki, el manejar las imágenes... Sin duda un usuario muy capaz y que hace un buen trabajo como administrador. Desde hace un tiempo que coincidimos casi a diario en el chat. Resulta que compartimos bastante gustos, sobretodo en lo que humor se refiere. Siempre estamos bromeando. xDD Brujo. ._. * Miguel: Último administrador que he nombrado. Ya lleva tiempo como admin., aunque siga siendo el último. A cada día mejora en su labor, siendo cada vez más preciso. Al principio me parecía muy serio, pero también le gusta bromear. Me costó horrores que me dijera su nombre o que se colocara una avatar que no sea el predeterminado. D:< Le cuesta un poco confiar en los demás, cosa que entiendo, no obstante, le tengo aprecio. * thumb|right|175px|A todos estos users les dedico mi sensual tatuaje. :PLulú: Como no, ¡mi pescada! :3 Es el usuario al que más aprecio (lo siento por los demás), y ayuda mucho en la wiki, aunque a veces desaparece vilmente. ¬.¬ Es demasiado buena y no le gusta ejercer ningún tipo de poder en la wiki, por ello no tiene ningún cargo. Podría redactar todo un texto diciendo porque la aprecio tanto, pero simplemente diré que ella significa mucho para mi, y que cuando esta inactiva la extraño mucho. >.< * Fénix: Ex-miembro de la administración. Es el fundador de SmashPedia, con una experiencia más que sobrada en Wikia. Lástima que ande tan ocupado y apenas pueda asomarse por acá. Me cae muy bien, tiene mucho sentido del humor y siempre aporta muy buenas ideas. Espero que vuelva por aquí pronto. :3 * Resizel: Antiguo administrador y usuario que aparece cuando puede y nos ayuda. xD Sabe un huevo de Zelda, y siempre nos la pasamos discutiendo sobre la saga por MP en el chat. xD Tiene una obsesión con los juegos no canónicos, aunque creo que lo hace para molestarme. e.e Está loco y también tiene un canal en Youtube, aunque lo tiene bastante abandonado. Una lástima, me gustaban sus videos. * Leu: Relevado de su administración y retirado por motivos personales, ha ayudado mucho a la wiki y siempre será bien recibido en esta wiki. *Jeff: Relevado de su administración y retirado por motivos personales. Ayudó a desarrollar muchos artículos de la wiki, así como otros aspectos. Gracias amigo, siempre serás bien recibido aquí. ;) * Molon: Anterior administrador que fue relevado de su cargo por una inactividad demasiado prolongada. A pesar de ello, espero que vuelva pronto y que le tengamos por aquí editando de nuevo. Ha ayudado mucho en el desarrollo del wiki, sobretodo a la hora de crear páginas nuevas. Sus avatares y videos son de lo más "peculiares", y más si hay gallinas de por medio. (?) * Alme: ¡Mi sobrina querida! :3 Es la tía más loca y con nombre más raro que he conocido en la wiki. xP Me río mucho con sus subnormalidades, en serio, me parece una chiquilla muy inteligente. xD Como buen tío suyo siempre tengo preparado un suministro de oreos exclusivo para ella. :3 * Josex: El de la voz sensual (?) (yao2) oknosé, no en serio, es el calificador oficial de lo sensual. (yao2) Es todo un loquillo que me transmite su subnormalidad y vagueza. (yao2) A pesar de todo ello no he dudado en hacerlo moderador del chat. Por supuesto, es el experto por excelencia en Pokémon. De unas 10 veces que me enfrenté a él, solo le gané 3 o 4. De hecho, la última vez que le vencí decidí retirarme, para poder hacerlo en la cima. :yaoming: * Javi: Otro moderador del chat. Dice ser un dios, aunque yo sigo siendo la única deidad de la wiki (?). Nos ayuda editando en lo que controla, a pesar de que su wiki natal es Metroidover. Sus paranoias son la hostia y normalmente me hacen reír. xD Solo por ser yo me hace descuento en su puticlub divino. (?) Le amo en secreto. (?) * Brah!: El anciano del wiki y mi carnal =D. No es muy activo en edición, pero cuando edita es de gran ayuda. Todo un músico, gamer y brony, y por supuesto, alquilador de Pidgey >:D. AMONO!! >:DD * Raúl: Raulillo, alias "amor mío". (amazed) Sin duda es todo un loco, y sus bromas son la hostia. (feliz2) Es el fundador de Zelda Fanon, y aunque no siempre está activo, cuando aparece es sinónimo de desmadre. :yaoming: * Aidi: Mi paisana. xD Es una chica muy alegre, que hace unos dibujos muy buenos, sin duda me encanta lo alegre y optimista que es. :3 * Aura: ¡Imouto! :3 Es mi hermana pequeña, cuidado con ella, cabrones. D:< Siempre que puedo la ayudo, como un buen onii-chan. (?) Ella entiende a que me refiero. xD Me gusta mucho hablar con ella, es muy comprensiva e inteligente, se puede hablar de cualquier cosa. Entiende de música más que yo y habla varios idiomas. Es la hostia. :'D * Sofy: Es mi sobrina (fuckyeah). xD Me hace mucha gracia sus subnormaladas, muy chistosa, digna de su tío. :3 * Cris: ¡Simon! (amazed) Es muy buen chaval, y muchas veces me hace reír. En el pasado era el blanco de mi ira, pero luego empezó a ver animes que le recomendaba y se convirtió en Simon. Ahora él cree, no creyendo en él mismo, sino creyendo en mí, que ya creeré yo por él. (?) * Baka-Dani: *toma aire* ¡¡DANIÉ!! Okya, me controlo. xD Un usuario al que cada vez le tengo más confianza y con el que hablo bastante. Es un loco con el que siempre andamos bromeando, y con el que se puede hablar de todo. Muchas veces me ayuda con mi fic, leyendo y analizando mi escritura, algo que le agradezco mucho. Es un apasionado del cine. Le gusta demasiado, diría. e.e * SHIRO-SWAAAAAAN~~: Es to' lista. <3 Hay muchos más usuarios, pero para estos son los imprescindibles :3. Mi Fan Fiction ^^ Me aburro mucho así que le doy salida a mis ratos aburridos escribiendo unas cuantas paranoias :3. Tengo varios fics (de momento tres, :3 aunque uno fue cancelado), con diferentes formas de escribir y temáticas. Puede que mis historias sean largas, pero tengo muy buena crítica, así que si se aburren, ¡¡aquí les dejo unos links!! (Tienen que clicar en la imagen). Cruel Angel's Thesis= center|600px|link=http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:CM_Xavi/Cruel_Angel%27s_Thesis_2.0 En progreso |-| The Call of Destiny= center|400px|link=Usuario_Blog:CM_Xavi/A_la_mierda,_yo_también_hago_un_fan_fic_:3 Finalizado Juegos de la saga y mis consolas :3 A continuación voy a poner que juegos de la saga de Zelda he completado y por extensión tengo, aunque no todos son míos. También voy a poner todas mis consolas de Nintendo, aunque casi todas las consolas que he tenido son de Nintendo a excepción de la Play2. Títulos de Zelda * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Es el primero al que jugué, pero no es el primero que completé. Es mi juego favorito de la saga y lo he completado unas 12 veces, no siempre al 100%, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones sí. La primera vez que lo jugué fue en la N64 de mi primo, luego ya lo he ido completando en otras consolas. Tengo tanto el original para N64, como una edición especial de GameCube. * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap: Éste si es el primer Zelda que completé. Lo tenía en cartucho para mi GameBoy Advance, pero lo perdí. TwT Hace tanto tiempo que lo completé que no me sonaban algunas de las cosas del juego al editar en la wiki, por lo que decidí volver a pasármelo. De hecho, lo completé hace nada. Por emulador, claro. La primera vez no fue al 100%, mientras que la segunda sí. * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: Mi tercer Zelda y el que me enganchó definitivamente a la saga. Le tengo mucho cariño y siempre recordaré la sensación de explorar el Gran Mar y las dificultades que eso añadía. Después de habérmelo pasado unas 6 veces, 3 de ellas al 100%, todavía se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando veo el prólogo del juego o el final, que es muy épico, por cierto. También tengo la versión HD de Wii U. * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass: Primer Zelda para la DS y que por supuesto compré. Me lo he pasado dos veces, una de ellas completa, pero la verdad, de todos los Zeldas que he jugado es el que menos me gusta. De todas formas me encanta el personaje de Linebeck y como el juego explota todas las funciones de la DS. * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: No hay un juego para mi gusto que se acerque tanto a Ocarina of Time como éste. Me lo he pasado unas cuatro veces, dos de ellas al 100%. Me encanta, todo, un Zelda muy variado y que engancha hasta el más exceptico en cuanto a la saga. Si me pongo a decir cosas que me gustan de este Zelda, me saldría una lista demasiado larga. xD (Lo mismo que me pasa con Ocarina of Time) * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks: Éste juego no es mío, es de mi primo, pero me lo prestó una temporada. Me lo llegué a pasar dos veces, nunca al 100%. Me gustó bastante, para mi gusto está mejor desarrollado y es más original que Phantom Hourglass. Su música es intrigante. * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword: El último Zelda que me he comprado. Muchas críticas han caído sobre él, pero joder, a mi me parece muy buen Zelda. Está lejos de lo que transmite Ocarina of Time o Twilight Princess, pero es muy buen juego. Historia y modo de juego son de 10. Lo he completado tres veces, una de ellas al 100%. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: Éste lo he completado por emulador en mi pc. Unas dos veces, nunca al 100%. Es un juegazo, me encanta, espero que algún día pueda hacerme con el original para N64. Su historia es muy oscura y melancólica, algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. También me gusta por la cantidad de misiones secundarias, es imposible aburrirse. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: Lo mismo que el Majora's Mask, por emulador. Ya sabía bastante sobre él, pero con motivo de la salida del A Link Between Worlds decidí completarlo. Solo lo he hecho una vez y me gustó mucho. El nivel de dificultad es mucho mayor que los anteriores que he jugado, se nota que es uno de los primeros Zeldas. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds: No es mío, ni siquiera tengo 3DS, pero uno de mis mejores amigos me prestó su consola y el propio juego. He leído tanto sobre él que no me tomó ni cinco días pasármelo. Una única vez, pero sin completar al 100%. Consolas Por lo de arriba más o menos se puede ver que consolas tengo, pero aún así hago un listado: * Game Boy Color: Mi primera consola, aunque nunca tuve un Zelda para ella. Es de color verde-azulado. A ella le asocio el Pokémon Amarillo o el Pokémon Cristal. * Game Boy Advance: Realmente me la compré por el Pokémon Esmeralda, pero me regalaron The Minish Cap y así empezó mi aventura por The Legend of Zelda. * GameCube: Mi primera consola de mesa. Me la compré por el Pokémon Colosseum (sí, yo era muy de Pokémon antes), pero luego obtuve el The Wind Waker y me enganché del todo a la saga de Zelda. A día de hoy es la consola con más juegos que tengo. Mi edición de The Wind Waker también viene con Ocarina of Time. :3 * Nintendo DS: En un principio era de mi primo, pero se aburrió de ella y me la dió. No tengo muchos juegos, solo Pokémon Platino y Phantom Hourglass. * Wii: Me la compré solo por el Twilight Princess. Y luego ya cuando sacaron el Skyward Sword confirmaron mi buena inversión. Tengo más juegos a parte de los de Zelda como el Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Wii U: Mi última adquisición, que por cierto es la versión especial de The Wind Waker HD, es decir, viene con el GamePad con grabados de Zelda. :'3 No tengo apenas juegos, solo el ya mencionado Wind Waker y el Assassin's Credd III. Estoy esperando los próximos títulos, así que no hay problema. >:3 * Nintendo 64: ¡Por fin! ¡Conseguí una! :'3 La N64 con el Ocarina of Time, uno de mis sueños por fin cumplidos. :') También he conseguido el Super Mario 64 y el Mario Kart. e.e Espero que tarde o temprano me haga con un Majora's Mask, sería la hostia. Favoritos de la Saga Bueno, siguiendo el ejemplo del perfil de mi buen amigo Brett (lo siento Brettcy, pero como tú lo pusiste quedó muy sensual, puedes llamarme copión (?)), voy a dejar aquí abajo unas pequeñas clasificaciones sobre mis favoritos de la saga, ya saben, juegos, personajes, antagonistas, etc. :P Juegos= right|150px #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (La referencia de la saga.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (El más cercano a Ocarina of Time.) #''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (Si lo has jugado, entenderás porque lo pongo el tercero.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (Realmente escalofriante, me encanta.) #''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (Simplemente un clásico.) |-| Personajes principales= right|100pxEn esta sección, evidentemente voy a excluir a Link, pues al ser el protagonista de la saga es evidente que está en el ranking de sobra. xD #''Princesa Zelda'' (Es tan asgdksdfsdfasd) #''Midna'' (Ella no solo tiene carisma y picardía, es sexy. x3) #''Linebeck'' (El personaje que más me ha hecho reír de la saga. xD) #''Mascarón Rojo'' (Su papel en el juego y sus diálogos, simplemente, épicos.) #''Princesa Hilda'' (No he tenido la suerte de jugar a A Link Between Worlds, pero por lo que he visto, esta princesa me ha encantado. x3) |-| Personajes secundarios= right|225pxBueno, aquí los personajes que tienen un papel más secundario en los juegos. Curiosamente todo son chicas, coincidencia. (?) #''Diosa Hylia'' (Me parece muy pura, a la par que misteriosa. En el manga es muy bella. Además, es la antepasado de Zelda. :P) #''Princesa Ruto'' (Me gustan mucho los Zora, y ella con su personalidad pícara me "conquistó". La verdad, me quede muy impresionado con el cambio que da siendo Sabia del Agua.) #''Impa'' (Sobre todo la del Skyward Sword. Me encantan los Sheikah, y ella es la única miembro confirmada. xD) #''Malon'' (Me gusta bastante, la verdad, me quedé flipado con el cambio que da tras los siete años. En el manga me gusta incluso más su personaje.) #''Saria'' (Fue el primer personaje de la saga que me llamó la atención. x) ) |-| Villanos principales= right|125pxY por último los antagonistas de la saga. La verdad es que The Legend of Zelda tiene villanos muy logrados. x) #''Ganondorf'' (El villano por excelencia, y la verdad, muy bien trabajado, sobre todo en The Wind Waker.) #''Grahim'' (Es muy diferente, el típico malvado excéntrico. xD) #''Majora'' (El enemigo más caótico de la saga.) #''Yuga'' (Lo mismo que Grahim, me llama la atención este tipo de villano.) #''Zant'' (Si no fuese por su desastrosa lucha estaría más arriba. uwu) Regalos ^^ Concurso= |-| Dibujo de Twi by Alme= center|200px Sólo puedo decir una cosa, me encanta ese dibujo http://images.wikia.com/aar/es/images/e/e6/Pukerainbows.png, sobrina te ganaste un suministro de oreos de por vida (?). |-| Twi and Cadence by Brett= center|300px Una buena imagen de mis tiempos con MLP creada por Raúl. Me encanta. :3 Artículos destacables de la wiki Aquí os voy a dejar los artículos que considero los mejores, los más destacables, curiosos o como queráis llamarlos xD (la gran mayoría los hice yo :P). Los que tengan (20px) significa que son Artículos Destacados. La lista es larga Dx, además la iré ampliando (están ordenados alfabéticamente): |}